


Occasional Constant

by la_reve



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lourry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Violence, Young!Louis, i will add more tags as the story unravels, louis is american, older!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_reve/pseuds/la_reve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasional Constant

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically centered around all of Badlands... Primarily New Americana. Enjoy! Share! Comment!

Louis yanked off his favorite sweater - the one that had chewed up strings dangling weakly from his hood - accidentally creating a new hole into the already ruined material. Why did he keep this sweater around? Right. Favorite.

That was the last thing on his mind though. The hole didn't compare to the torturous two hours Louis spent at the daycare _after_ his shift was over. It honestly didn't matter that he'd ruined his favorite sweater because he just spent those last two hours cleaning up vomit after one kid decided to eat _too_ much blue icing when Louis told him he shouldn't. But who listens to a teachers assistant anyway? Especially when the teacher assistant is only eighteen years old and fresh out of high school. 

Having relieved himself of his shoes, Louis promptly made his way over to the couch. It was nearing two in the afternoon and his sisters wouldn't be let out until at least three, so he had some time for himself. Louis' eyes drifted off into the direction of the kitchen and he honestly contemplated calling Niall Horan - his best friend - to come over with food so he wouldn't have to leave the couch. But that would mean he would have to let Niall in and ugh... He just didn't feel like doing anything.

Louis Tomlinson, epitome of a lazy eighteen year old.

He decided - after very much hard deliberation - that he needed to get up and actually put something in his stomach before his insides begin malfunctioning (which wouldn't happen but Louis Tomlinson wasn't voted dramatic for nothing). He'd only walked into the kitchen when his phone buzzed: signaling a message has come through. Louis walked back to his phone that he haphazardly threw onto the seat beside him. A message from Niall, claiming a get together with old friends would ensue tonight. Louis raked his brain to figure out what old friends Niall had that would clearly require an immediate get together but he couldn't think of any. 

Well any he knew at least.

Niall had moved to New York from Ireland back in the seventh grade and instantly stuck to Louis like butter on toast. The duo have been inseparable since but Louis knew Niall had to have friends back at home. He spoke of them whenever his family planned trips back home and Louis would get jealous of the stories he told about their secret escapades. There's a lot to do in New York but not a lot of safe places to do it. It irked Louis that Niall got to experience these things back in England but he was happy at least one of them got a taste of the good life while the other fought his sisters for the remote on more than one occasion.

He sent a quick response back in accepting and that Niall should expect him there before he went back on his mission to feed his ever hungry tummy.

____

It was eight at night and he was late. Forty-five minutes late thanks to his sisters telling him off that he wasn't sticking around to have dinner with them. His mother had also began to lecture him that Louis just threw his hands up and sat down to eat dinner with the family. 

He was forty-five minutes late and he had a fifteen minute walk to Niall's. Perfect.

Just as he finally arrived, a bit out of breath from jogging here, Niall's front door swung open. 

"Lou-ee!!" Niall cooed as he trapped his friend into a tight hug. Louis usually tried to avoid these but really, who could when Niall was a bit tipsy and full of love?

"Hi Nialler, began the shindig without the life of the party?" Niall barked out a laugh and tugged his best friend in. He pulled him into the living room where three unfamiliar faces immediately turned their attention on them. 

"Guys! Meet my mate, Lou-ee!" Louis cringed at the over exaggeration of his name but walked over to the boys and nodded his head at them.

"Nice to meet you, Louis. Niall's talked loads about you. I'm Zayn." The tanned-one of the group said. Eyes like honey twinkled under the light and Louis smiled politely as Niall handed him a flute - filled with a bubbly concoction Niall deemed worthy of festivities.

"Liam, what were you saying about the lads back home?" Louis watched as the boy with the crinkliest of smiles turned his attention back to Niall. So these were Niall's friends back home. They seemed nice... Except for the one who never introduced himself.

"Uh, what's your name?" Green orbs turned their undivided attention to him, causing Louis to instantly want to take back what he said.

"I only give out my name to those that matter and seeing as there's already three people here that do, there's really no point to share it." And wow... Okay. At first glance, the dude looked like an asshole. Who knew he had a personality to match?

"Don't be such a wanker, mate." Zayn said as he nudged mystery boy's side. He just shrugged and ran his hair through his hair - which, okay who the hell has that long of hair to begin with? Assholes. That's who.

Louis just rolled his eyes and easily found comfort in Liam and Niall's rants about things that happen while he's away that he almost forgets about mystery boy.

Until he doesn't.

Because said mystery boy has just spilled his entire flute of champagne onto his jeans. Really? How old was he?

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I tripped."

"Over what? Your fucking ego?" Louis stood and Niall reached over to wipe away some of the drink droplets that clung to his jeans.

"Wanna borrow one of my pants?" Niall kindly offered as he gave a stern look at the mystery boy.

"No Niall, you know they'd never fit. I think I'm just going to go." He smiled weakly at the other boys and practically forced himself not to stick out his tongue at the pretentious ass sitting smug as Louis made his way towards the door.

A gentle hand caught his upper arm, forcing him to turn back.

"He means no harm, yeah? He's usually not as big of an arse most days but the flight made him unbearable." Louis nodded and made another attempt to leave when Zayn's thin fingers gripped his arm a little tighter.

"Hope this doesn't stop you from hanging out with us." Louis shook his head and smiled at Zayn as he finally let go of his grip on Louis' arm. 

All Louis had to do was go home and try not to think about how much mystery ass ruined the night.


End file.
